Thaumatechnology
Thaumatechnology is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy the Cheiron Group in Hunter: The Vigil. The Cheiron Group's use of science to examine the supernatural has produced an unusual and unstable mesh of the two. Thaumatechnology is almost frightening in how powerful it can potentially be, how horrifically wrong it can go, and, perhaps most importantly, how Cheiron agents must use it. They cannot simply be picked up and used; rather, all Thaumatechnology comes in the form of implants that require surgery to correctly connect them to the users' bodies. Implants can be connected "in the field", but the surgical skill required is high, and things can go disastrously awry, even under the best of conditions. Enhancements * or Weapon of Last Resort: An agent has a set of retractable claws of supernatural origin. * or Voice of the Banshee: The stringy tendons of the vocal chords of a Banshee genetic offshoot of vampires allow the recipient to make a high-pitched keen just outside the range of human hearing. She emits a sub-aural wave of sound that will agitate animals and deafen anyone using supernaturally enhanced senses. * Ectocrine Gland: An injection of ectoplasm that allows the agent to view the realm of Twilight and speak with spirits. * Personal Defense Swarm: A set of "insects" made from supernatural metal and bile that attack any hostile targets when released. * Quick-Step: Implanted ligaments and tissue from vampires and werewolves that grants the agent extra speed. * Optic Thorn: A tiny bone spur implanted in the optic nerve of the left eye of a member of the Lucifuge, allowing the agent to detect other supernaturally-augmented hunters. * Twitcher: A spinal implant that improves the agent's reaction time. * Banality Worm: A creature from an unknown realm that grants resistance to supernatural powers when implanted near the heart. * Hand of Glory: A severed hand from a specially-prepared corpse that creates hypnotic fire. Vampire Enhancements * Anger Patch: A square of vampire skin grafted onto the back of an agent's neck that allows them to detect vampires nearby. * or Voice of the Banshee: Surgically extracted from the legendary wailing women, the voice of the banshee allows an agent to use supernatural hearing against a monster. * Lover's Lips: Vampiric tissue sacs that causes anyone tasting the blood spit from them to become attracted to the user. * Evil Eye: The agent gains the same abilities as the creature the eye came from, but suffers from a number of flaws. Mage Enhancements * Agonizer: A specially-implanted bug that feeds on magic from mages when it stings one. Werewolf Enhancements * Berserker Splice: A graft from the medulla oblongata of a werewolf allows the agent to respond fiercely in a stressful situation. * Regenerative Nodule: A werewolf "cyst" that temporarily gives the user a werewolf's fast healing ability. Promethean Enhancements * Vitriol Pump: A small, plastic device, about the size of a deck of cards, worn on an underarm harness with a tube leading into the hunter’s side. When necessary, the hunter pushes a button on a remote control (usually worn on the belt or wrist) and releases a cocktail of low-grade sedatives, saline solution, and a tiny amount of vitriol into her bloodstream. The vitriolic mixture grants the hunter access to past successes and to activate muscle memory, which is related to a moment when she acted correctly, to take over a current endeavor. This is accompanied by a flood of memories from the hunter and from the Promethean that the vitriol was taken from. Changeling Enhancements * Cranial Cortex Augmentation: Thin tissue slices extracted from the extrastriate visual areas of a Changeling’s cortex is surgically layered into the same area of another individual’s brain, giving a temporary ability to mimic the Lost’s ability to enter and manipulate others’ dreams. Sin-Eater Enhancements * Plasmic Caul: The remains of a geist, implanted in the brain, allowing the agent to manifest limited Sin-Eater-like powers. Demon Enhancements * Devil's Eyes: The implanted eyes of a demon that allow the agent to see and read auras. Slasher Enhancements * Cortical Adaptation: Made from tumors or brain-defects found in some serial killers, these growths allow the agent to think like a slasher. References * , p. 184-191 * * -153 * -165 * -64 * , p. 54 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary